The objectives of this acquisitions are: with approvals from relevant Contractor's internal review committees, and with informed consent from donors of their next-of-kin, to collect human tissues, cells, and fluids (i.e., lung, liver, bronchus, colon, pancreas, blood urine, pleural effusions) at the time of surgery and at autopsy from patients with medical and personal histories (epidemiological profiles), also available by informed consent. Autopsies will be both immediate (2 hrs.) and intermediate (12 hrs.) and specimens are to be delivered within 2 hours of availability from the pathologist, at anytime of day or night, while patient profiles (stored with coded references to protect the identity of the donors) will be securely stored in the contractor's facility until delivered to the NIH at the request of the Project Officer. In addition, selected specimens will be examined (characterized) for histopathological condition by light and EM microscopy, in vitro viability and the detection of various cellular components such as hormones and oncogenes by histochemistry, including immunological methods.